


The Way To A Man's Heart

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's got the right idea, but it takes Daiki a while to pick up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To A Man's Heart

"Aomine-san," says Ryou quietly, handing him his bentou and proceeding to hover unobtrusively nearby to see if it's acceptable. It's fine, of course - Ryou's a good cook, and he likes having people to cook for.

"Honestly, Dai-chan," Satsuki scolds him when she finds the two of them with Daiki halfway through his omurice, "aren't you of an age to make your own bentou? Or if you can't be bothered, just do like the rest of us do and eat school food?"

"But Ryou makes it for me!" Daiki protests around a mouthful of chicken. "I can't reject a bentou that's been made out of love!"

"Dai-chan, Sakurai-kun makes you bentou because otherwise you steal his," says Satsuki, in a tone of deep exasperation.

"I don't mind, Momoi-san," offers Ryou, quietly, and is predictably ignored.

"It's good practice for him," says Daiki, uncowed. "He's going to make someone a lovely wife one day."

"Dai-chan!" says Satsuki, but without real heat. It's a little running joke in the club that Ryou has all the qualities of a first-rate housewife. Ryou, as usual when teased in this fashion, blushes, casts down his eyes and murmurs something apologetic about his distinct lack of masculinity - but Satsuki sees his little smile.

~*~*~

On game days, Ryou cooks for their whole team and hands out the plastic containers at lunch with the air of a mother furnishing her children with lunchboxes before they go off to school, and beams when they compliment him.

Daiki receives teriyaki chicken and, hungry after trouncing Jousou that morning, announces "Oh my god, _I love you_ ," before tucking in. Conveniently, the attention he pays to his food means that he doesn't see Ryou's luminescent blush.

~*~*~

Considering Ryou's considerate and often downright obsequious nature, Daiki is only briefly surprised when on the last day of August he receives a bentou with the characters for 'birthday' laid across the top in seaweed.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite get the 'happy' part to fit; it kept getting squished, sorry, I'm really sorry-" Daiki waves him off, eyeing the box covetously.

"Don't care, bet it still tastes great," he says, seizing the box when Ryou is slow to hand it over; Satsuki scolds him for it, but he listens with only half an ear because the steamed fish is taking his concentration. Ryou must really love cooking to get so good at it.

"See, this is why you're my favourite person on the team," he says, then gets into an argument with Satsuki over whether she counts as being 'on the team' or not and whether she's his favourite person in any case, the two of them effectively drowning out Ryou's 'That's very kind of you to say, Aomine-san', muffled by the hand over his face.

~*~*~

Near the end of the school year on Valentine's Day, Ryou hands over a bentou which includes some chocolate, and Daiki _finally_ twigs. Well, at least Ryou seems to think of him as the man in their not-relationship.

"So were you ever planning to confess, or just hang around giving me food until I got the hint?" he asks once he's finished his lunch. There's even a suitably dramatic bit of wind, since Daiki's eating his lunch on the roof like a proper delinquent stereotype that he can't be assed to fulfil the other aspects of. Ryou blushes all the way down his neck, squeaks several times, and finally manages to get out:

"I, um, thought it was really obvious. Um, everyone else did. I'm so sorry!"

Daiki waves off his apologies as usual, and considers him. Ryou is actually pretty cute, with big eyes, delicate features and fair skin; apparently at his all-boys middle-school's festivals he always somehow ended up in drag. He's obviously lacking tits of any sort, which is something of a disappointment to Aomine, who considers himself a breast-man; but then he has all the other feminine virtues, like cooking and cleaning and smelling like girly bodywash (specifically strawberry), which are also important factors to consider.

"Oi, Ryou, come sit on my lap," he says to the blushing Ryou, who stops wringing his hands in shock. "C'mon, chop-chop," he encourages when Ryou just stands there, and at last Ryou shuffles over and delicately lowers himself sideways into Daiki's lap. Daiki takes his face in his hands so he can't look down in embarrassment. "Man, you're cute when you blush," he says absently; predictably, Ryou blushes harder. That clinches it.

"Ryou," he says as solemnly as he can manage, "wanna go out with me?"

"Aomine-san!" squeaks Ryou, then seems to run out of things to say. His eyes are very, very wide.

"Call me Daiki, because I'm taking that as a yes," Daiki tells him, putting his arms around Ryou's waist and willing him to relax. Man, he's smooth.

"Daiki-san!" squeaks Ryou, and again seems to run out of steam. Then, most unexpectedly, he places a hand on Daiki's shoulder, leans in and kisses him, pressing their lips together for only a second before pulling back and looking the side. If he gets any redder his head's going to come off his neck from the pressure.

Not to be outdone, Daiki takes Ryou's chin in his hand and kisses him back, for rather longer than Ryou's brief peck. He has only a theoretical notion of what's he's doing, but putting your lips on other people's lips isn't rocket science and Ryou seems to like it, so he figures he's not a disaster.

When they break apart, Ryou buries his face in Daiki's neck. This makes his hot breath wash over the skin just underneath Daiki's ear which is, y'know, interesting. Daiki's feeling pretty reconciled to this no-tits thing.

"Okay," says Ryou quietly into his neck. "I - I want to go out with you too, Daiki-san."

"Great!" says Daiki enthusiastically. He's got himself a cute not-exactly-girlfriend! Who can cook! "Touou was _so_ the right choice," he says in a tone of great satisfaction, squeezing Ryou in his arms. Ryou makes a little squeaky noise, then curls himself up tighter in Daiki's lap and says quietly but fervently:

"Yes, yes it was."


End file.
